


Private Wound

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Will has a need and Hannibal fulfills him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Private Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at @Grantairess 
> 
> and thanks for reading!

“ _I have the simplest tastes. I am always satisfied with the best._ ” -Oscar Wilde 

Will would never admit to having a size kink. Which was nobody else’s fault but his own. His first girlfriend in college had a large collection of toys. After they broke up one of her toys mocked in from his bedside table. 

It was large, he didn’t even remember if they ever even used it. One night he was on the wrong side of a bottle and overly curious about how much of it he could shove up his ass. After some struggle, he figured out it was much more than he originally thought. The need for bigger and bigger things inside of him lead him to sleeping with some strange men he met online and discovering his attraction to men in a way he hadn’t expected. 

After the fall he and Hannibal danced around the idea of having sex for a long time. They slept in the same bed, to panicked to not have the other one in reaching distance when they woke up from nightmares.    
  
When they finally had sex, it was more rushed than deep and beautiful like he had imagined it all those nights. He didn’t feel his soul connect to Hannibals or anything. (Probably because he couldn’t imagine connecting to Hannibal more than he already had.) But he did feel something click in his brain when he saw how big Hannibals dick was. He had to physically stop himself from commenting on how he now knew exactly why Alana chose Hannibal over himself. Hannibal probably wouldn’t have thought it as funny as he did and he was down for another explanation for why Hannibal had slept with Alana.   
  
“Will, calm down.” Will had his head tilted back and was letting out low moaning noises as he felt Hannibal start to press into him. He could feel himself reaching that to much line that he liked to push with just the tip of Hannibal’s dick inside of him. Hannibal’s hand was on his lower back, his other hand slowly pressing his dick inside of Will. Will tries to move his hips back, to try to get Hannibal to enter him faster. Hannibal lets out a low growling noise and moves his hand from Will’s lower back to his hip to stop him from moving. His hands were large and strong keeping him in place very easily. Will could feel a throb between his legs, and he needed to feel the stretch of Hannibal inside of him as soon as possible. 

  
Baring his teeth he turns to look at him, his husband, the love of his life. The horrible bastard who was not putting his large dick inside of him in this exact moment and was driving him nuts. Hannibal bares his teeth back. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Hannibal pulls back completely, grabbing the homemade lube he made to put more on his dick and putting it sloppily on Will’s hole. Will growls and thrust his hips back into Hannibal’s touch. 

“Hurt me, you’ve done it before.” 

Hannibal sticks to fingers into him, pushing slightly aggressively against his prostate. Will moans, clenching around him. He tries to kick his leg out at Hannibal because that’s not what he wants and he knows it. He needs to feel Hannibal inside of him. 

“Fucking stop it, and just get inside of me before I go find somebody else to do it.” Hannibal lets out a low growl and jerks his fingers out of Will roughly. He puts his hand on the back of Will’s head and pushes him down onto the bed. Will moans and thrust his hips back, Hannibal dragging his dick down Will’s crack. When he starts to push in, Will tries to remind himself to relax. As much as he bitched about Hannibal taking to long, Hannibal’s dick was that big and he had to relax fully to try to get him fully inside. 

And Will needs him fully inside. 

Hannibal lets out a groan as he slides into him, which was one of Will’s favorite things about Hannibal during sex. His sounds. Hannibal was still entering him slowly, but with the stretch that Will was feeling, he knew he had to relax. He had to make himself relax and take it and try to take it slow. He just wanted Hannibal to shove inside of him and tear him apart. It hurt, even with everything Hannibal had done to prepare him. It felt like Hannibal was pulling him apart. He whimpers as Hannibal thrusts putting himself inside of him deeper. 

“I told you. I told I didn’t want to hurt you.” Hannibal pulls out, only to push into him fast and hard making Will whimper again tears stinging at his sides. “But you didn’t want to listen. You just wanted to be greedy.” Hannibal releases the hand he has on his head to hold onto his hips so that he can start to thrust into him faster. 

Will was being ripped apart and he knew that Hannibal hasn't bottomed out yet. 

“This is why you should listen to daddy. I didn’t want to hurt you, but you just can’t seem to understand my love for you without me hurting you.” Hannibal finally bottomed out, and Will lets out a scream, he was digging his nails so hard into his arms that he could feel them start to bleed. He thrust his hips back, he craved the burn. He wanted Hannibal so deep inside of him that he truly tore him apart. 

“Please..” 

“And you still beg like the little whore you are.” Hannibal’s voice was soft when he says it, but with an intensity that Will can feel through his body. He shivers and closes his eyes trying to stop the tears that are streaming down his face. Hannibal starts fucking him with short jerking movements of his hips that make Wills dick jerk against the soft sheets. Hannibal’s grip on his hips is so strong that Will feels like Hannibal could break his hips in half. 

“I need you, Hannibal.” Hannibal softens his hand and his thrust becomes slowly deeper, more careful. Hannibal was always soft with him when he did it, but he was also so completely good at tearing him apart when he needed it as well. 

Hannibal reaches over him, grabbing a pillow for him to slide underneath Will’s hips. His hands trail down his sides, his thrust stilling fora second. Will finds himself holding his breath. Hannibal’s hands go to wrap around both of his hips, the way he’s paused Will feels like he staring between them. Will feels like he can feel his eyes on his hole. Like he’s taking in himself inside of Will and he needs a moment to do it. 

When he starts thrusting again, Will hears the bed hit the wall. The stretch was passed the point of being too much. Every time Hannibal thrust against his prostate the whine that Will let out would have been embarrassing if he had any thoughts left in his brain but pleasure. 

When Will finally feels his balls start to tighten up, the burning of orgasm slowly going through him. Hannibal doesn’t put a hand on him while they have sex like this, forcing him to come from his dick alone. 

Hannibal's hand goes to Will’s hair and gives it a hard yank, forcing his head back. Will knows the pain is meant to make him hurry and come because Hannibal was close, and it always works. Closing his eyes Will thrust into the pillow underneath him. Hannibal doesn’t stop thrusting, prolonging Will’s orgasm to the point that it was almost painful. 

When Hannibal’s hips quickly snap up, a quick one-two before he pulls out. Can feel him coming on his ass, the warm come coating him. They both breath for a few seconds, Hannibal to elegant to just collapse on top of Will, so he slowly removes Will’s pillow and moves him so that he can curl around him. Will allow this for a few seconds before he pulls away from him.

“I need a shower. You made a mess.” He can feel the come start to dry, the dried come feeling was one he still didn’t enjoy. 

“Can I join you? We could take a bath.” Hannibal mumbles it into his shoulder, which he kisses softly. Will rolls his eyes and pushes him away to walk to the bathroom. He starts the bath instead of a shower. 


End file.
